Para Sempre
by Kuchiki Rukia.13
Summary: Desafio VI - O para sempre não existia, mas ele sempre estaria ao seu lado. - Deathfic, MUITO Angst e Drama. Para a Empty. Padackles.


**Desclaimer: **Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, _o que é uma pena_, e escrevo esse fic apenas para a **minha** diversão e para a diversão de quem **vai** ler e sem nenhum fim lucrativo.

* * *

**PARA SEMPRE**

* * *

**Título: **Para Sempre  
**Autora:** Kuchiki Rukia.13  
**Beta:** emptyspaces11  
**Categoria:** TV Show  
**Fandom:** J2, Padackles  
**Shipper:** Jared/Jensen  
**Gênero:** Drama/Angst/Deathfic  
**Classificação:** K+  
**Summary:** O para sempre não existia, mas ele sempre estaria ao seu lado.

**P.S.:** Desafio proposto pela Empty de novo! Música da Cássia Eller.

* * *

**Capitulo Único**

* * *

_Mudaram as estações, nada mudou  
Mas eu sei que alguma coisa aconteceu  
Está tudo assim tão diferente..._

- Quando me dizia que as mudanças aconteciam sem que nós percebêssemos, eu não acreditava. Achava que tudo poderia ser como costumava ser, mas aprendi que não... Da pior maneira possível!

Jensen falava parado em frente aquela lápide de mármore. As lágrimas que há muito não deixava escorrer por sua face, continuavam a cair, livremente.

- Nos iludíamos, vivíamos nos iludindo. – Jensen riu, deixando escapar um soluço. – Você falava sobre as mudanças, que elas aconteciam, mas tão pouco se importava com elas. Você sempre foi complexo, nunca pensei que um dia iria lhe entender completamente, mas agora entendo. Você tinha fascinação pelos detalhes, e dizia que iria lembrá-los para sempre, e que sempre estaríamos juntos.

_Se lembra quando a gente chegou um dia a acreditar  
Que tudo era pra sempre, sem saber, que o pra sempre  
Sempre acaba..._

- Mas então você se foi. Eu fiquei. – Jensen puxou ar para dentro de seus pulmões. Era como se o ar que respirava não fosse mais o suficiente. – E então, pude entender. Eram os pequenos detalhes que realmente importavam, pois eles continuam lá. É como se aquela casa falasse, declarasse que você continua dentro dela, mas o '_para sempre'_ que sempre dizia, não está mais.

_Mesmo com tantos motivos pra deixar tudo como está  
Nem desistir, nem tentar agora tanto faz...  
_

- Pensei que depois que você se fosse, meu mundo acabaria. – Jensen levou uma das mãos a altura de seu coração e apertou o tecido da blusa que usava. Era como se estivesse segurando seu coração, tentando fazê-lo parar de doer. – Na realidade acabou! – passou a mão livre sobre o rosto, tentando em vão livrar-se das lágrimas que embaçavam seus olhos. – Mas descobri que tinha que recomeçar uma nova... Uma nova vida sem você, mesmo com você sempre presente nela.

Jensen contornou com os dedos as letras cravadas na lápide, de soluçou mais uma vez. Ver aquele nome, ali, cravado, era como se ele tivesse sido arrancado de seu peito, para estar ali.

- Continuar a viver, com você somente em minhas lembranças vai ser difícil. Lembrar do seu sorriso, do seu abraço, das suas gracinhas... – Jensen deixou um leve sorriso contornar seus lábios, deixando-o com uma expressão melancólica em sua face. – Mas sei que não gostaria que eu vivesse de outra forma. Viverei para a minha e para a sua felicidade. Aquela que sempre esteve consigo, mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis. Continuarei sendo o Jensen que você conheceu, mas com você, Jared Tristan Padalecki... – passou novamente os dedos sobre o letreiro da laje - Dentro de mim. Você sempre estará comigo.

Jensen levantou, e deu as costas para lugar. Olhou por cima do ombro, sem parar seus passos, e sorriu tristemente. Sua vida não seria mais a mesma com a morte de seu amigo, irmão, confidente e amor. Mas ele sempre estaria ao seu lado. Como lembranças, mas sempre estaria lá.

_Estamos indo de volta pra casa..._

_

* * *

_

**Fim**

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Empty querida, eu sei que era para ficar diferente a fic, mas eu realmente não consegui escrever eles se separando por um novo amor, então resolvi escrever assim. Sempre quis escrever algo com essa música, mas nunca tinha vindo uma inspiração, e acho que ficou boa, sei lá. Não sou boa com songfic, mas eu tentei, e espero que tenha gostado. A fic estava quase pronta, só faltava o final. Eu estou meia aflita com essa fic, sei lá. Matar os outros personagens é tão fácil, mas matar o Jared foi tão... Doloroso *vai para o cantinho chorar*. Bom, deixe-me parar por aqui. Você que leu, e deu vontade de me matar pelo o que eu fiz, bom, bombardeie-me com reviews. Não vou ficar chateada! Beijos. ._.

**Nota da beta:** Quem disse que vou ficar chateada? Você só precisa mudar o gênero. Deathfic. Cara... Fazê-los separarem-se por um outro amor ainda deixa um alento, uma esperança, de que um dia eles ficarão juntos. Mas você foi cruel! K k k k k k k k Separou-os pela morte. Eu tenho certeza de que irão bombardeá-la com reviews. K k k k k k k Menos mal, certo? Texto corrigido. Desafio aceito. Beijos!!!


End file.
